LA DAMA DE BLANCO
by Mastergod
Summary: ( La dama de blanco, inspirada en un hecho real ) po y tigresa se van a vivir a otro valle junto con su familia , pero desde su llegada son acosados por una mujer vestida de blanco y intentara separarlos a todos , po tendrá que enfrentar dos problemas y luchar por no ser atrapado el ni su familia pues si te atrapa la dama de blanco no se sabe que te puede hacer , solo desapareces .
1. LEYENDAS QUE NO MUEREN

**ADVERTENCIA LOS RELATOS QUE ESTÁN APUNTO DE LEER PUEDEN SER PERTURBADORES PARA UNAS PERSONAS , SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN. **

**TUS MIEDOS ¡ HISTORIA DE MUERTE ¡ RELATOS DEL MAS AYA , FRENTE A LA MUERTE , SENTIRÁS... MIEDO ¡ ( PARA UNA MEJOR EXPERIENCIA SE LES RECOMIENDA PONER EL VIDEO DE , Efectos de sonido ( viento) en you tube . INSPIRADA EN LA NOVELA DE WILKIE COLLINS DE 1860.**

* * *

**La Dama De Blanco.**

**CAPITULO 1 : LEYENDAS QUE NO MUEREN .**

**EL VIENTO SOPLABA FUERTE , EL VIENTO SE DIRIJA A UN PUEBLO CONOCIDO COMO EL VALLE DE LA PAZ , ERA UN PUEBLO PEQUEÑO , PERO SE VEÍA QUE ERA UN GRAN PUEBLO , TRANQUILO , PERO ESO ESTABA POR CAMBIAR .**

**( BUSQUEN ESTE EFECTO SE LLAMA ; LLUVIA TORRENCIAL HD - CON FONDO DE LLUVIA Y TRUENOS - BY VIRDIZ )**

**ESTO ACONTECE EN EL MES DE NOVIEMBRE , EL FRIÓ ERA MAS INTENSO , LAS CALLES ESTABAN MAS OSCURAS Y SILENCIOSAS DE LO NORMAL Y UNA INTENSA LLUVIA ACABABA DE CAER EN EL VALLE , PERO ESE SILENCIO FUE INTERRUMPIDO UNA PERSONA ESTABA CORRIENDO ENTRE LA LLUVIA , SE VEIA ASUSTADO , CORRÍA LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PODÍA , VOLTEABA DE VEZ EN CUANDO PUES LO ESTABAN SIGUIENDO, EN SU RESPIRACIÓN SE ESCUCHABA EL MIEDO Y ESTABA AGITADO , LA LLUVIA SE INTENSIFICO UN POCO MAS , EL HOMBRE TOCABA LAS PUERTAS CON DESESPERACIÓN ESPERANDO A QUE ALGUIEN LE ABRIERA LA PUERTA PERO ERA EN VANO NADIE LO HACIA .**

**PERSONA - DÉJAME EN PAZ ¡ - DICHO ESTO SE DETUVO A VER PERO NADIE SE VEÍA QUE LO SEGUÍA , EL HOMBRE USABA LENTES PERO POR LA LLUVIA NO SE PODÍA VER BIEN ENTONCES EL HOMBRE SALIO CORRIENDO AL BOSQUE EN MEDIO DE ESA TORMENTA A LO LEJOS VIO UNA PEQUEÑA CABAÑA QUE SE ENCONTRABA A MITAD DEL BOSQUE , COMO ULTIMA OPCIÓN Y SIN IMPORTARLE ENTRO A LA CABAÑA PUES PARECÍA QUE LO QUE LO ESTABA PERSIGUIENDO ERA MUCHO PEOR ,( poner ahora en you tube - Efectos de sonido ( terror ) ) , LOS TRUENOS SE ESCUCHABAN , LA LLUVIA SE ESTABA INTENSIFICANDO , LA CASA ESTABA ABANDONADA , DE LA OSCURIDAD SE OÍAN GRITOS DESGARRADORES Y PARA HACERLO PEOR LOS BÚHOS SONABAN , LA CASA ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE ABANDONADA , LA PERSONA INTENTO BUSCAR EN LA COCINA ALGÚN ARMA QUE PUDIERA USAR , PERO SOLO ENCONTRÓ PLATOS Y LOS TIRABA CON DESESPERACIÓN , PUES ESA COSA QUE LO ESTABA BUSCANDO AL FIN LO ENCONTRÓ Y YA NO IBA A PODER ESCAPAR . **

**LA PERSONA ENTRO A UN CUARTO Y SOLO SE FUE AL BRINCO DE LA HABITACIÓN PUES LAS VENTANAS ESTABAN SELLADAS , NO SE PODÍA VER MAS AYA DE TUS MANOS , POR UN MOMENTO NO HUBO RUIDO SOLO SE ESCUCHABAN A LOS BÚHOS , DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHO QUE ALGUIEN ESTABA SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS , LOS PASOS SE ESCUCHABAN COMO PISOTONES , LA MADERA RECHINABA , EL POBRE HOMBRE SE PONÍA MAS NERVIOSO , SU RESPIRACIÓN AGITADA LO DELATABA EN DONDE ESTABA . HUBO MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE YA NO SE ESCUCHO NADA PERO ESO FUE INTERRUMPIDO POR LA PUERTA QUE SE ESTABA ABRIENDO , SE ESCUCHABA EL CRUJIR DE LA MADERA , LUEGO SILENCIO TOTAL Y EN LA OSCURIDAD UNA VOZ FEMENINA DECÍA CON VOZ SUAVE COMO SI ESTUVIERA REZANDO , NO SE DISTINGUÍA NADA DE LO QUE DECÍA PUES EL ESPECTRO ESTABA HABLANDO EN OTRO IDIOMA . EL ESPECTRO APARECIÓ DETRÁS DEL HOMBRE Y LO EMPEZÓ A AHORCAR , SOLO SE CAYERON LOS LENTES Y SE VEÍA **** SANGRE . Y HA SI COMIENZA LA LEYENDA.**

* * *

**( DEAD SILENCE " SOUND TRACK " ) ( PONGAN LA MELODÍA PARA LEER EL INTRO ).**

**ESCRITA POR = MASTERGOD.**

**ASESOR CREATIVO = YUVINY.**

**EFECTOS = YOU TUBE.**

**PERSONAJES = PO , TIGRESA , EMILY , SAM , = ESTOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS MENOS EMILY .**

**INSPIRADA EN LA NOVELA , LA DAMA DE BLANCO DE WILKIE COLLINS DE 1860 .**

* * *

**HAN PASADO SEMANAS DESDE QUE DESAPARECIÓ UN PUEBLERINO DEL VALLE , ESTOS ACONTECIMIENTOS NO ERAN NORMALES DESDE LO QUE PASO HACE 20 AÑOS , CUENTAN QUE HACE APROXIMADAMENTE 20 AÑOS EN LA CALLE 23 VIVÍAN UNA JOVEN PAREJA , ERAN RECIÉN CASADOS PERO LA MAYORÍA DE LA GENTE DECÍAN QUE ERAN BRUJOS PUES EL ESPOSO ERA CIENTÍFICO Y LA ESPOSA ERA MAESTRA DE MÚSICA Y SU INSTRUMENTO PREFERIDO ERA EL VIOLÍN , LOS VECINOS SE PUSIERON DE ACUERDO PARA ACABAR CON ESO Y INCENDIARON LA CASA Y EL ESPOSO FALLECIÓ , LA POBRE MUJER QUEDO VIUDA , SIN NADA EN LA VIDA MAS QUE SU VIOLÍN , PERO AL PASAR SE VOLVIÓ LOCA Y SIEMPRE USABA SU VESTIDO DE NOVIA Y TOCABA EL VIOLÍN , PARA LA GENTE ERA HORRIBLE ESCUCHAR EL VIOLÍN , LA MELODÍA ERA MELANCÓLICA Y DURABA APROXIMADAMENTE 4 MINUTOS , LA MUJER SE DESCUIDO y EMPEZÓ A TENER EL CABELLO GRIS Y LA GENTE LE DECÍA QUE ERA UNA BRUJA , Y UN DIA LA MATARON , DESDE ESE ENTONCES SE DICE QUE SU CUERPO BAGA POR VENGANZA .**

**ESTO PROVOCO QUE EN EL VALLE QUEDARA UNA CASA VACÍA , A LAS POCAS SEMANAS LA COMPRARON . PO LLEVABA A SU ESPOSA TIGRESA Y A SUS DOS HIJOS , AMBOS TIGRES DE BLANCO Y NEGRO DE OJOS COLOR JADE , LOS LLEVABA A CONOCER SU NUEVO HOGAR.**

**PO - NIÑOS , ESTA VA A HACER NUESTRO NUEVO HOGAR , LES GUSTA ? - SE EXPRESABA CON UNA SONRISA .**

**EMILY , SAM - ESTA PADRISIMA PAPA .**

**TIGRESA - ME ENCANTA MI AMOR , QUE BUENO QUE TENEMOS NUESTRO HOGAR Y ADEMAS ESTUVO MUY BARATA.**

**PO - SI , ESO ES LO BUENO , Y YA CONSEGUÍ EMPLEO TRABAJANDO EN LA FABRICA .**

**TIGRESA - EXENTE , LAS COSAS NOS ESTA SALIENDO MUY BIEN .**

**PO - BUENO ENTREMOS .**

**CUANDO ENTRARON TODOS ESTABAN FASCINADOS CON LA CASA , VIVIAN FELICES , PERO ESA FELICIDAD LES IBA A EMPEZAR A CAMBIAR POCO A POCO , ELLOS CREÍAN QUE IBAN A ESTAR BIEN , PERO ESTABAN EQUIVOCADOS PUES DESDE SU LLEGADA , LAS COSAS ESTABAN DESTINADAS A SER LO PEOR QUE PUDIERAN IMAGINAR .**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA ...**

* * *

**BUENO ALFIN HE VUELTO , ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA DE LA DAMA DE BLANCO , DECIDÍ HACER ESTA VEZ UNA HISTORIA DE TERROR O SUSPENSO POR QUE YA HAY MUCHAS DE AMOR , DE AVENTURAS Y ESE TIPO DE COSAS , PERO ME DI CUENTA QUE DE TERROR NO , POR ESO LO HARÉ YO , NOSE SI LA HISTORIA VA A HACER CORTA O LARGA , PERO INTENTARE HACERLA MAS LARGA Y SI QUIEREN PONGAN LOS EFECTOS DE SONIDO QUE LES RECOMIENDO , ESO ES PARA DARLE UN MEJOR TOQUE Y ESPERO ENTRETENERLOS Y QUE USTEDES LEAN ALGO DIFERENTE A LO QUE ESTAN ACOSTUMBRADOS DE TANTO AMOR , BUENO POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO Y ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO , COMO LA VEN SI ESTA EXAGERADO , SI LE FALTA , QUE TIPOS DE SONIDO QUIEREN COSAS DE ESE TIPO .**

**BUENO SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO QUEDO ANTE SUSTEDES SU SERVIDOR Y AMIGO MASTERGOD , GRACIAS POR LEER GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA ADIOS XD.**


	2. ACOSADO

**ADVERTENCIA LOS RELATOS QUE ESTÁN APUNTO DE LEER PUEDEN SER PERTURBADORES PARA UNAS PERSONAS , SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN. **

**RELATOS DEL MAS AYA , FRENTE A LA MUERTE , SENTIRÁS... MIEDO ¡ ( PARA UNA MEJOR EXPERIENCIA SE LES RECOMIENDA PONER LOS VÍDEOS DE YOU TUBE PARA UNA MEJOR EXPERIENCIA.**

* * *

**La Dama De Blanco.**

**CAPITULO 2 : ACOSADOS. ( esta vez lo veremos desde el punto de vista de sam , no como el narrador lo dice ).**

**QUERIDO DIARIO : **

**HAN PASADO VARIOS MESES DESDE QUE MI FAMILIA Y YO LLEGAMOS A ESTE PUEBLO , PERO DESDE NUESTRA LLEGADA HE SENTIDO QUE NOS VIGILAN , QUE VEN LO QUE HACEMOS A CADA MOMENTO Y EN CUALQUIER LUGAR , EN UNA PALABRA ME SIENTO ACOSADO , ESTE LUGAR NO ME AGRADA EN LO ABSOLUTO , DESDE EL INICIO DE LA ESCUELA ME SIENTO VIGILADO , INCLUSO CUANDO SALGO DE ELLA SIEMPRE VEO A UNA MUJER EN EL BOSQUE , ES UN POCO RARA , PUES SIEMPRE ESTA VESTIDA DE BLANCO , SU MIRADA ES SECA , ES UN POCO FRÍA , PERO SUS OJOS SON HERMOSOS , LASTIMA QUE ESTA LLENA DE TRISTEZA , PUES SIEMPRE AL VER SUS OJOS EXPRESAN MELANCOLÍA , TRISTEZA , DECEPCIÓN , AVECES ME DA MIEDO , PUES ME SIGUE A CASA , CREO QUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME DI CUENTA DE SU PRESENCIA FUE CUANDO MI MADRE Y YO SALÍAMOS A DAR UN PASEO , ANTES DE VOLVER A LA CASA NOS QUEDAMOS EN LA ORILLA DE UN LAGO QUE CONECTABA CON EL BOSQUE , MI MADRE LO HIZO PARA QUE YO PUDIERA SEGUIR JUGANDO CON MI BARCO DE MADERA , ESE MISMO DÍA POR LA TARDE EN LA QUE ESTABA JUGANDO PUDE VER A LO LEJOS UNA MUJER QUE CAMINABA AL LADO DEL LAGO , USABA UN VESTIDO BLANCO COMO DE NOVIA , LAS LAGRIMAS ERAN NEGRAS PUES SE LE CORRIÓ EL TINTE NEGRO DE LOS OJOS , PERO AL VERME DEJO DE LLORAR , NOS QUEDAMOS VIENDO FIJAMENTE , ME ACERQUE UN POCO A ELLA , CAMINANDO DESPACIO , LA DAMA SOLO ME ESTIRO SU MANO , NO SENTÍA MIEDO , SOLO POR VER SUS OJOS ME SENTÍ TRANQUILO , EN PAZ , PERO POR OTRO LADO ALGO ME DECÍA QUE NO , PERO ERA YA TARDE , NUESTRAS MANOS ESTABAN POR AGARRARSE , JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO MI MADRE GRITO MI NOMBRE , LA MUJER AL ESCUCHAR QUE MI MADRE SE APROXIMABA SE ALEJO PERO ANTES DE IRSE POR COMPLETO ME VOLTEO A MIRAR UNA VEZ MAS Y CON SU DEDO ME DIJO QUE GUARDA SILENCIO, DESDE ENTONCES LA HE VISTO AL SALIR DE LA ESCUELA , SE LOS HE DICHO A MIS PADRES PERO NO ME CREEN , POR ESO PREFIERO NO INSISTIR Y MANTENERME LO MAS ALEJADO DE LA DAMA DE BLANCO , MI HERMANA EMILY LE PUSO HA SI POR COMO SE VISTE.  
**

**MI SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO CON LA DAMA DE BLANCO FUE MUY DIFERENTE A LA PRIMERA , ESTA VEZ SUPE QUE ME QUERÍA HACER DAÑO , POR ESO NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLA , INTENTO ESCAPAR PERO ELLA APARECE EN MIS SUEÑOS , LA SEGUNDA VEZ FUE EN UN DÍA MUY DISTINTO A LOS DEMÁS , ESTE DÍA ERA UNA MAÑANA MUY FRÍA , AL ASOMAR MI CABEZA POR LA VENTANA SE VEÍA TODO EL VALLE CUBIERTO POR NEBLINA , ESE DÍA NO HABÍA CLASES HA SI QUE DECIDÍ IR A CAMINAR POR EL VALLE , DESPUÉS DECIDÍ IR A COMER ALGO , ESTABA EN EL PUENTE , EL SONIDO QUE EMITÍA EL AGUA ERA TRANQUILIZANTE , PERO ALGO INTERRUMPIÓ UNA VOZ DE UNA MUJER SE LOGRO PERCIBIR A LO LEJOS , AL LEVANTAR MI MIRADA PUDE VISLUMBRABA UNA MUJER , ERA LA DAMA DE BLANCO ESTABA CAMINANDO HACIA LA NEBLINA , CON UNA SEÑAL ME DIO A ENTENDER QUE LA SIGUIERA , ELLA SE EMPEZÓ A ADENTRAR AL BOSQUE FUE ENTONCES QUE LA SEGUÍ , EL CAMINO ERA LARGO , EL BOSQUE ESTABA CUBIERTO DE NEBLINA ENTONCES ELLA SE DETUVO PUSO UNA MANO EN EL ROSTRO LUEGO ME APRETÓ LAS MUÑECAS ENTONCES GRITE Y ELLA DIJO.**

**DAMA - AHORA TU ME PERTENECES .**

**AL ESCUCHAR ESO SOLO CORRÍ LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUDIERON MIS PIERNAS . AL LLEGAR A CASA LAS COSAS PASARON NORMALES , EMPEZÓ A LLOVER Y CUANDO MIRE A LA VENTANA ME QUEDE SIN PALABRAS APESAR DE LA LLUVIA LA DAMA ESTABA AFUERA ME ESTABA ESPERANDO Y NO SE IBA A IR SIN SU PRESA Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTA NOCHE LA VERÉ EN MIS SUEÑOS .**

* * *

BUENO ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO MUY CORTITO POR QUE ES EL PUNTO DE BISTA DE SAM , EL PROXIMO ESTARA MAS LARGO , NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y ESPERO SUGERENCIAS , DIGANME QUE LES GUSTA Y QUE NO BUENO SE DESPIDE MASTERGOD GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA .


	3. EL VIOLIN

**ADVERTENCIA LOS RELATOS QUE ESTÁN APUNTO DE LEER PUEDEN SER PERTURBADORES PARA UNAS PERSONAS , SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN. **

**RELATOS DEL MAS AYA , FRENTE A LA MUERTE , SENTIRÁS... MIEDO ¡ ( PARA UNA MEJOR EXPERIENCIA SE LES RECOMIENDA PONER LOS VÍDEOS DE YOU TUBE PARA UNA MEJOR EXPERIENCIA.**

* * *

**La Dama De Blanco.**

**CAPITULO 3: PESADILLA . ( Efectos de sonido (terror) )**

**SAM SE FUE A DORMIR , AFUERA ESTABA LLOVIENDO MUY FUERTE , SE ESCUCHABAN LOS RELÁMPAGOS , sam se habia ido a acostar , sentia miedo pues ya conocia las intenciones de la dama de blanco .**

**TIGRESA - AMOR .. PODEMOS HABLAR ? - DECÍA CON TONO DE PREOCUPARON.**

**po - por supuesto amor que pasa ?**

**tigresa - bueno esque sam se comporta muy raro y dice que cuando sale de la escuela lo sigue una mujer vestida de blanco.**

**po - estas segura ?**

**tigresa - no se , pero por que no mejor vas a hablar con el a ver que te dice ?**

**po - si , lo hare.**

**Po iba caminando por el pasillo , el pasillo era largo y oscuro , a lo lejos una puerta , de la puerta se desprendia una luz , po entro y vio a su hijo parado enfrente de la ventana , su ´padre se acerco y tambien se asomo en la ventana .**

**sam - hai esta , esperando para poder llevarme.  
**

**po no veia nada al asomarse , solo veia la lluvia , hijo dime que pasa contigo ? - po se sorprendio al ver a su hijo , tenia los ojos blancos , tenia unas ojeras muy grandes pues se veia con no habia dormido nada .**

**po - hijo que pasa contigo ?**

**sam- ...**

**po - tu mama me dijo que vez a alguien seguirte.**

**sam - la dama de blanco.**

**po - y por que te sigue hijo ? , le hiciste algo ?**

**sam - solo quiere verme sufrir y a ustedes **

**po - descuida hijo , no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño.**

**sam - ...gracias pa ...**

**po - bueno hora de dormir - po cargo a su hijo y lo recostó , le dio un beso en la frente y antes de retirarse su hijo lo llamo.**

**sam - pa...**

**po - si ? que pasa hijo ?**

**sam - te quiero.**

**po - yo también hijo , que descanses.**

**po se fue a acostar alado de su esposa tigresa .**

**tigresa - te dijo algo ?**

**po - solo que lo siguen , pero ya esta mejor ( eso espero ).**

**Durante el transcurso de la noche las cosas iban bien , pero sam estaba gimiendo , al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.**

**PESADILLA **

**sam se encontraba en un bosque , estaba caminando , recorría el bosque y observaba a su alrededor , el hambiente era muy raro , al caminar sentia el viento rosar su pelaje , no sabia a donde se dirijia pero algo le decia por donde tenia que ir , despues de un rato llego a una laguna , observo detenidamente y vio que el lago era de sangre y de pronto algo lo avento , desde su perspectiva solo veia la poca luz y cuando se estaba por desmayar cayo a una cueva , despues de un momento se incorporo y solo habia un camino , lo siguio por un buen rato y al llegar encontro un ataud cubierto de telas de araña y al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo hai , al abrirlo sam vio que habia un violin viejo , cuando lo intento coger unas imagenes aparecieron en su cabeza y veia a toda la gente que el quería estaba muerta , llena de sangre , empezo a llorar , se puso de rodillas y enfrente de el estaba ella , su risa era muy diabolica .**

**FIN DEL SUEÑO.**

**sam se desperto sudando , y empezo a llorar al recordar eso a lo que enseguida entro tigresa y po abrazando a su hijo .**

**tigresa - po y ahora que hacemos ? nuestro hijo esta muy mal .**

**po - vere que puedo hacer , buscare a alguien que nos ayude .**

**LOS DIAS TRANSCURRIERON DESDE QUE ESO PASO Y LA GENTE EMPEZABA A DESAPARECER , TODAS LAS NOCHES SONABA UN VIOLÍN APROXIMADAMENTE A LAS 9 DE LA NOCHE SIEMPRE PUNTUAL , Y CADA 2 MESES NO SONABA UNA NOCHE Y DESAPARECIA ALGUIEN , PRIMERO ERAN NIÑOS Y DESPUES ADULTOS , ASUSTADOS TODOS SE IBAN A DORMIR CON SUS HIJOS Y AL DESPERTAR YA NO ESTABAN , LAS PERSONAS ESTABAN PERDIENDO LA CORDURA , APENAS SOBREVIVIAMOS CON LO POCO QUE SE CULTIBABA Y LA POCA AGUA QUE LLEVABA EL RIO , PASARON LOS AÑOS Y EL VIOLIN SIEMPRE SONABA A LA MISMA HORA , PERO ERA MAS HORRIBLE CUANDO NO SONABA PUES ESO SIGNIFICABA QUE ALGUIEN IBA A DESAPARECER , ASI ES COMO PERDI A MI HERMANA , A MIS VECINOS , A MI MADRE Y A MI PADRE Y YO NO COMPRENDIA POR QUE NO VENIA POR MI , SIN EMBARGO PARECE ESTAR DEJANDOME PARA EL FINAL , TALVEZ PARA HACER MAS LARGO MI TORMENTO , EL PUEBLO SE QUEDO SOLO POCO A POCO HASTA QUE SOLO QUEDE YO , HE VIVIDO DEMASIADO , MUCHO MAS DEL QUE YO QUISIERA , VIVO SOLO EN UNA CASA QUE SE ESTA CAYENDO DE VIEJA , PASO LOS DIAS Y LAS NOCHES SENTADO EN MI MECEDORA CON UNA TAZA DE CAFE EN UNA MANO Y UN CUHCILLO EN LA OTRA , AUNQUE SE QUE NO ME SERVIRA DE MUCHO CUANDO ELLA VENGA POR MI , HAORA YA TENGO MAS DE 100 AÑOS Y DE VERDAD DESEO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS LA MUERTE , HE PERDIDO TODO LO QUE TENIA , NO TENGO NADA POR QUE VIVIR , SIN EMBARGO AUNQUE DESO MORIR ME DA MIEDO DE LO QUE LA DAMA DE BLANCO ME PUEDA HACER , PERO NO SE POR QUE ME DEJO PARA EL FINAL Y ME DA EL PEOR DE LOS CASTIGOS , LA MELODIA DE ESE VIOLIN ME LA SE DE MEMORIA , DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS DE ESCUCHARLA NO LA PUEDO SACAR DE MIMENTE , YO SAM DEJO ESTE RELATO PARA QUE ALGUIEN CONOZCA MI HISTORIA Y POR LO MENOS PARA NO QUEDAR EN EL OLVIDO , SE QUE HOY ME ENFRENTARE REALMENTE A MI DESTINO , LOSE POR QUE SON LAS 9 DE LA NOCHE Y HOY ... NO SONO EL VIOLIN...**

* * *

bueno amigos gracias por leer , decidi acabar con la historia por que nadie la leia , solo leonard kenaway lo hasia gracias hermano por todo , por tus consejos y por estar siempre al pendiente de mis historias , por comentarlas y por que te gustan , solo dejare de escribir cuando alguien ya no la lea , bueno y espero que comenten y por favor diganme de que tipo de historias quieren , de zombies , aliens , aventuras , diganme y encantado de complacerles bueno gracias y hasta la proxima , se despide mastergod.


End file.
